<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Fire's Light by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909020">By Fire's Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico Week 2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4: Women of Roswell, New Mexico</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Fire's Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4: Women of Roswell, New Mexico</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this really necessary?” Isobel asked as she, Liz, and Maria were casually in Max’s house.</p><p>“Yes, it’s absolutely necessary,” said Liz.</p><p>“Yeah totally,” said Maria.  “With the guys out of town we figured this would be the perfect night for a girl’s night.”</p><p>“No one trying to kill us,” said Liz, “no one to stop us from having a regular night the way normal people do.”  Isobel looked at her as she was the exception being the only alien in the room.  “That aside,” Liz said, “we thought it would be fun.”</p><p>Isobel looked at them, “I’m not exactly used to having fun.”</p><p>“Oh we know,” said Maria, “you’re usually uptight, cold, distant, and very hard to get to know.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Come on you know it’s true.”</p><p>Isobel just shrugged.  Maria was right about all of those things.</p><p>“I never even liked you that much in high school,” said Maria.</p><p>“Yeah I could say the same,” Isobel said to her but with a smile on her face as Maria had one too.</p><p>“Well lucky for us high school was a long time ago,” Liz said as she went for Max’s good alcohol and poured the glasses with ice.</p><p>“Was it, Liz,” asked Isobel, “I can’t ever come here without you and Max acting like horny teenagers.”</p><p>Maria laughed.</p><p>“Which is why Max has asked for his key back how many times now?”</p><p>“That is not the point.”</p><p>Liz handed a glass to Isobel but she put it down as she rummaged through one of Max’s cabinets till she found what she was looking for.  She poured small amounts of the acetone in her glass.</p><p>“I thought that only helps with pain,” said Liz.</p><p>“Oh it does but it also just tastes good.  The three of us would often sneak out of the house with a bottle or two of it.  Kind of like sneaking out booze before you’re old enough to drink.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Maria said making a heaving sound.</p><p>Liz shook her head and smiled.  The three of them took their glasses and walked out back, each taking a seat around the fire pit.  It was a moonless night so all of the stars could be seen.</p><p>“What I don’t get,” said Isobel to Maria, “is you and Michael.  How the hell does that happen?”</p><p>“Beats me,” Maria replied.  “Don’t get me wrong I always did find him kind of cute in a dusty, rustic, cowboy kind of way but I never thought I’d actually be with him.”</p><p>“I thought you always hated him,” Isobel said to her.</p><p>“Oh I did,” Maria responded.  “Guess it turned out to be one of those things where we mess with each other, hate each other, and then get into each other’s pants because that pull is there.  Oh my god, I sound like a cliché.”</p><p>“If anyone’s a cliché it’s me,” said Liz, “I fell for a guy who was my best friend growing up.”</p><p>“Well could be worse,” Isobel said to them, “you could’ve fallen for a deranged serial killer.”  Liz and Maria didn’t know what to say to that.  It had been months since Noah but it was still a sore subject.  “It’s fine,” she said to them, “I couldn’t help but love him, at least that part of him that I knew.  I won’t deny that we didn’t have some good times because we did.”  This time Isobel poured several more amounts of acetone into her drink and took a long sip.  “Ugh, enough about my problems, that’s not what tonight is, right?”</p><p>“Okay so how about this,” said Maria to Isobel, “how about I ask you a few questions.”</p><p>“You want to interrogate me?”</p><p>Maria shrugged, “I’m still new to this whole alien thing.  I want to get to know you a little better.”</p><p>“Ask a way.”</p><p>“Why did the Evans’ adopt you and not Michael?  I mean he was with you guys that night right, that night you were found.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah he was.  Michael was troubled.  I remember him drawing everywhere he could, this symbol that made no sense to anyone.”</p><p>“The one on Max’s back.”</p><p>“And the one Michael got tattooed on his arm,” said Maria.</p><p>Isobel nodded, “Our parents thought he was too troubled so they didn’t know how to handle him.  That’s why he ended up in the system.  It never felt complete without him though.  We all came out of the pods together so when he wasn’t with us there was always this empty kind of feeling.”<br/>“What about you and Max,” asked Maria, “you guys are twins right?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Now like actual twins or you guys just say that?”</p><p>“It feels like actual twins,” Isobel replied.  “We have a psychic bond.  We kind of have it with Michael but it’s not as deep.  With Max though I can feel what he’s feeling, I can sense when he’s in trouble, I know where he is at all times and I feel like a shell of myself when he’s gone.”</p><p>“Like when he died,” Maria stated as more of a general comment rather than a question.  </p><p>Isobel took another sip.</p><p>“One more question,” said Maria.</p><p>“Just one, I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“Well for now.”</p><p>“How long were you in those pod things?”</p><p>“Since the crash.  We didn’t come out of them until we were seven years old.”</p><p>“Yeah see this is all still so new to me.  The idea that the Roswell crash actually did happen and that you guys were pretty much hatched, it’s a lot to take in.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Maria,” said Liz, “you get used to it.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Kind of but if there is one perk it’s that the sex is phenomenal.”</p><p>“Don’t I know it,” Maria said as she took a drink.</p><p>Isobel placed her fingers in her ears for a second, “okay, ew.  Those are my brother’s you’re talking about.”</p><p>They all laughed about it.</p><p>“Okay my turn,” said Isobel, “how is it that your family is psychic?  I mean I can understand the way my power works but how does yours, I’ve never understood it.”</p><p>“Well,” said Maria, “I wouldn’t really call it a power.  It’s more of an intuition and I don’t know.  My grandmother had it and so did my mom.  She always said our family was different.  It was hard enough being a black girl in New Mexico so to have this added on.”</p><p>“Felt like a curse rather than something to embrace,” Isobel said knowing the feeling.</p><p>“Right.  I even rebelled against it for a while but it got to a point where I figured I would just let go of whatever it was that was holding me back and once I embraced it this gift became easier to handle.”</p><p>“Well,” said Liz, “my life isn’t as nearly as fascinating as both of yours.”</p><p>Maria looked at her, “oh come on.  You’re dating one of the hottest guys in Roswell with superpowers and you got to get out of Roswell.  How many people can say that.”</p><p>“Sure but the only thing I have going for my family is that my mom and my sister are bipolar.  I mean they’ve never actually been diagnosed but it doesn’t really take a doctor to see it.”</p><p>“Liz,” Isobel said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.  I just kind of always thought-,”</p><p>“That my mom just up and left for no good reason?  Yeah that’s kind of the party line we let everyone believe.  It was easier for people to believe that than for them to say my mom was crazy.”</p><p>Maria reached over and took Liz’s hand.  “Having a mental illness doesn’t mean you’re crazy.  I know I say that about my own mom sometimes but they’re just sick, Liz.”</p><p>Liz nodded, “I know.  I try to justify it to myself every chance I get.”</p><p>“But the stigma is still there,” said Isobel.  “A stigma for being mentally ill, a stigma for being different, it doesn’t end and it certainly doesn’t get better.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” said Liz, “but it helps to have those closest to you.”</p><p>Isobel looked at the two girls.  Sure she had grown up with them but they weren’t exactly friends.  She’d even been a bitch to Liz when she discovered their secret but slowly she came to let Liz in and now the same was happening with Maria.  </p><p>Isobel had friends in passing but no one she got close to.  Now it surprised her at how that was starting to change.  Sure she’d been cold to them at the beginning but she had her reasons and she did her best not to apologize for them but the more she got to know Liz and even Maria the more she felt the need to do so.  Liz wouldn’t have it though.  She’d tried apologizing to her a couple of times and Liz brushed it off like it was no big deal which showed the kind of friend Liz really was.</p><p>Looking at her empty glass Isobel said to her friends, “I don’t know about you guys but I could use another drink.</p><p>“Yes,” said Liz.</p><p>“Definitely,” replied Maria.</p><p>The girls went back inside and this time Isobel got the drinks for them, making sure of course to pour the acetone in hers.  They then went back outside to continue enjoying the night and enjoying each other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written before 2x07 before we knew about Maria's history.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>